The Bruises On My Heart: The Return
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: The sequal to The Bruises On My Heart! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...
1. A Thought You Should Hear

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...**

**

* * *

**  
"Father... they found them. And they have taken them back home." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said to their Father.

"Really? And I suppose that you _weren't_ the one that told them?" Father asked.  
"Um... well... yes?"

"Fools! Those girls were so close into becoming part adults themselves, then you had to tell the operatives about it?" Father angrily said.

"But Father..." The DC started.

"Silence! We're going to have to take the _main_ course of this plan. Only... with _revenge_." Father said as he stared at the Kids Next Door Tree house.

* * *

"That was a cool story!" Numbuh Two exclaimed to Numbuh Five as she told them what happened at the island. 

"Yeah, and what was really cool is that we finally got rid of Theron once and for all!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

It's been three days since that they were rescued from the island. Numbuh Two wanted to know how their adventure was without him. He was quite impressed!

"Yeah! And you should have seen it when I wacked Theron right across the face! I showed him who was boss." Numbuh Four said, proudly.

"Sure did. To me it looked kinda painful for Theron, but he sure deserved it." Numbuh Three said.

"Yeah." Numbuh Four said as he held her hand.

Numbuh Three blushed.

"And also, you guys found your love for each other!" Numbuh Two said.  
"It kinda took guts, but we did it." Numbuh One said as he stared at Numbuh Five.  
"It was the greatest experience of my life." Numbuh Five said.

"But it's also kinda weird how the claw marks can get you to communicate with the animals, Numbuh Five." Numbuh Four said.

"It's just something that the Delightful Dorks made." she said.  
"Coop up something like that again, and I'll give them what I got!" Numbuh Four exclaimed.

"Do you think that they even know that we are back?" Numbuh Three asked.  
"Maybe, I don't know." Numbuh Five said.  
"Speaking of Delightful Children, do you guys think that we ought to be going to sleep?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Yeah. Numbuh Five's kinda tired, for now." Numbuh Five said.  
"Okay. Good-night! Nice adventure, Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Two exclaimed as he walked in his room.

"I guess we better turn in too. Night!" Numbuh Three said as Numbuh Four followed her.  
"You tired?" Numbuh One asked Numbuh Five as they both walked down the hall.  
"Yeah, a little." Numbuh Five replied.  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning."  
"Me too. Night."  
"Night."

They gave each other a good-night kiss. Then they went in their rooms for the night.

* * *

When Numbuh One went to the kitchen the next morning, he found that Numbuh Five was the first person in there. Only, she was staring out the window. Looking at the direction of where the island was. Concerned, Numbuh One walked over to her. 

"Numbuh Five?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh, mornin'." she replied.  
"Morning. Are you feeling well?"  
"Yeah. Just, remembering what had happened."

Numbuh One came and looked out the window with Numbuh Five.

"Do you... miss being there?"  
"No, no, not really. It's just... I want to find out more about the island. More than I used to back then."

"Do you want to go back?"  
"... I guess. But do _you_ mind?"

"Oh no. I want to find out more, too. More of what the Delightful Children tried to do to you and Numbuh Three."

"Thanks, Numbuh One. But, you know what I've been thinking? That maybe... Maverick is alive. But we just haven't known it since Theron came back."

"He must be dead, Numbuh Five. There's no explanation."  
"But maybe there's another wolf that has been experimented."  
"... Only one way to find out."  
"... Ready?"  
"Ready."

"We're going back to the island." Numbuh Five said finally.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	2. Absolutely Nothing Ever Changed

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...**

**

* * *

**

Without anybody knowing, Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decided to go back to the island on the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. As they arrived, Numbuh Five finally stepped on the sandy shore for the first time. She saw the island's trees. It was dark green with a full coated canopy. Slowly, Numbuh Five walked into the forest with Numbuh One following her.

"Everything's... the same." she said.  
"It sure is. Anything else familiar?" Numbuh One asked.  
"... Not yet."

As they walked, Numbuh Five realized that they were walking in the path that Numbuh Three and her were walking on back then. When they came down a small bank, Numbuh Five saw the patch of thorns again. It was still there. Blocking their way. Just like it did before.

"Are these the same thorns?" Numbuh One asked.  
"Yes. The other side is an open space." she replied.  
"... Want to see it again?"  
"But we can't go through there again."  
"Maybe not _through_."

Numbuh One clicked his boots two times and lasers pumped right out of it. He grabbed on to Numbuh Five and they both went over the field of thorns. As they landed on the ground on the other side, Numbuh Five froze. She stared at something on the ground. She was silent. It made Numbuh One worry.

"Numbuh Five? What's wrong?" he asked.

Numbuh Five pointed at the figure she was staring at. Numbuh One took a glance at it and saw... Maverick. He was lying in the ground, torn to shreds. Theron. He killed Maverick. But something taunted them. The cave of where he helped them was miles away from the thorns. How can Theron drag the wolf from there to here?

"... Maverick." Numbuh Five said quietly.  
"He's dead." Numbuh One said.  
"The wolf sacrificed his life for us. And we finally killed his attacker."  
"But if you tried to avenge him, how come he attacked you before?"  
"He didn't. Theron did."  
"Huh?"

"At night, after we came back, something came up to me when I was asleep. It wasn't a dream... it was a vision. It told me that Maverick was never trying to kill me. Theron was. All those growls that he did was a sign that we were in his territory. He howled for Theron because he thought that he would scare us off. But he didn't know about the attack. Then he found out that we've been sent here by the Delightful Children. He knew how it felt. Being experimented and left out here. So he wanted to help us even though no one helped him. He trusted Theron, but didn't know that he was actually going to kill us."

"... And all of that came to you in a vision?" he asked.  
"Yes. It felt like a dream, but it was actually a vision."  
"... What do you think we should do with him?"  
"There's only one thing we can do. Help me out here."

Numbuh Five picked up Maverick with Numbuh One assisting her. Together, they both carried the wolf to the nearest river. They buried him beside the river. The river was the place of where Maverick was born. They had to do what they had to do.

"... Ready to go back to your search?" Numbuh asked.  
"Yeah. Maverick deserved better." she replied.

* * *

As they continued on their journey, again, Numbuh Five and Numbuh One finally came across the cliff of where they killed Theron. Right there, on the top of the cliff, they could see a speck of blood. They noticed that it was Theron's blood, of when Numbuh Five bit into his flesh. 

"Things haven't changed here." she said.  
"No. They haven't." Numbuh One said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Aww, how sweet. Coming back to the island? How surprising." a voice said.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five looked up in the air and saw... the Delightful Children! They were on their ship, ready to attack them again.

"What do you Delightful Dorks want now?" Numbuh One asked angrily.  
"Oh, nothing personal. Just... revenge." they said.  
"Revenge?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"As a matter of fact, yes, Abby." The Delightful Children said.

"You and what army?" Numbuh One asked, pulling out a weapon.  
"Patience, Nigel. We only want to make sure that no experiment will ever have to see both of your faces again." they said.

Suddenly, a huge hand came and reached out for Numbuh One and Numbuh Five!

"Look out!" Numbuh Five yelled as she pushed Numbuh One out of the way.

The hand grabbed Numbuh Five and lifted her away from Numbuh One!

"No!" he screamed.

He grabbed Numbuh Five's hands and pulled her back to the cliff. He tried as hard as he could to get her back. The Delightful Children took her last time... but Numbuh One was going to make sure that they'll never take her away from him again. He pulled and tugged with all his might. His strength was getting weak. So with one hand hanging on to Numbuh Five, he quickly pulled out his weapon and shot a stream of gum balls at the hand. The hand finally let go of Numbuh Five. As she landed on the cliff, she fell in Numbuh One's arms. She wasn't going to be separated from him again... ever.

"That's it!" The DC exclaimed.

The machine started to fire blasts of desenograting acid towards Numbuh One and Numbuh Five!

Numbuh One picked up Numbuh Five, held her hand, and ran.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	3. Running Through Memories And Danger

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more... **

* * *

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five ran as fast as they possibly could go. The Delightful Children were following them mighty fast. Numbuh One kept shooting his weapon at the Delightful Children, but their machine was too strong. Numbuh Five remembered running through this path. It was when she was running from Theron and Maverick. The cougar and the wolf followed her from there to the cliff's wall. Then it hit her. 

"Numbuh One! There's a cliff ahead of us! We'll be trapped if we don't go the other way!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

"Right!" he replied.

They both turned towards an open space of the forest. The Delightful Children lost them. There, they hid beside another cliff that was a few feet from the flowing river below them. They panted and rested.

"That was close." Numbuh One said.  
"Yeah. What did the Delightful Children mean by revenge?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is, we need to hide from those dorks."  
"... Numbuh One?"  
"Yes?"  
"... Do you think that we should fight back, like we did last time?"  
"... It's... it's been so long. We killed Theron... but I don't know if we can kill the Delightful Brats."

"Numbuh One!"

Numbuh Five stood up in front of him.

"When I was about to jump off that cliff because of my bite marks, you stopped me. You had faith in me. Your faith gave me the strength to fight back. Because of our teamwork and faith, we killed Theron for good." Numbuh Five said.

Numbuh One stared at her. He _did_ have faith in her before. Why couldn't _she_ have faith in _him_ this time? He wanted to say, because he wasn't ready, but he couldn't lie to Numbuh Five. She was ready to fight Theron back then, but why couldn't he fight the Delightful Children this time? He stood up. Numbuh Five calmed down again. Numbuh One took a step closer to her. Then another. Until he reached her and hugged her. Blushing, Numbuh Five returned the hug.

"... I just don't want anything to happen to you. I let Theron attack you... but I wont let that happen again." he whispered in her ear.

"Numbuh One... it wasn't your fault. You tried to protect me. And that's why I love you." she said.

Numbuh One flashed a smile, and kissed her. That kiss lasted for a while. Then, a tree crashed down to the ground. Numbuh One and Numbuh Five broke the kiss, and faced what was ahead. The Delightful Children found them!

"Enjoying a moment? Sorry we ruined it, but we have to destroy you." The Delightful Children said sarcastically.

The machine pulled out the lasers and fired at the two kids. They dodged the shootings over and over again. Then, they saw the river.

"Jump!" Numbuh One yelled to Numbuh Five.

They both dived into the water. The Delightful Children were astonished.

"Well, the river is mighty strong for the two. It's a good thing Father told us that no one could survive the river. I suppose our work here is done." they said, and the machine stormed away.

But Numbuh One and Numbuh Five were still alive. Since that the DC kept their eye on the river, they have been hiding underwater until they went away. They breathed a huge breath of air as they reached the surface. They grabbed each other's hands and held on as the current carried them away.

"Hang on tight!" Numbuh One yelled to Numbuh Five.

Until, the river carried them to a rocky part of the stream. Waves and curves of the river kept sending them underwater, but they still held on. Numbuh One spotted a rock attached to the rocky shore. He quickly grabbed it and held on. Numbuh Five held on to his hand. Then she heard a sound. A loud, roaring sound. It was the falls!

"Numbuh Five! Hang on! Try to reach to shore!" Numbuh One exclaimed.

Numbuh Five swam to the rock, pulling her up to the shore. Numbuh One followed her. As Numbuh One reached up to the shore, he pulled Numbuh Five up off the rock. They watched the river flow through the falls. Numbuh Five hugged Numbuh One. Numbuh One returned her hug as they were glad to be alive.

"Well so much for 'nothing changed'." Numbuh Five said.  
"Tell me about it. But at least you got to see the island again." Numbuh One said.  
"Yeah."  
"... Ready to go home?"  
"Not yet. If there's one thing that Numbuh Five can't stand, is those Delightful Punks. They almost killed us back there. But now..." Numbuh Five said, facing Numbuh One.

"... It's our turn now."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	4. Love, and A New Friend

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return**

**By: Cerulean Shadow**

**Summary: The sequal to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...**

**

* * *

**  
"Guys, have you seen Numbuh One and Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Two asked Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three.

"No, not since last night." Numbuh Four said, playing video games with Numbuh Three.

"Me neither. They just might be out for a- Oh! I got you this time Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Three said, pressing the buttons on the control.

"Nuh-uh! I've got ten times more points than you!" Numbuh Four exclaimed.  
"We'll just see about that!" Numbuh Three exclaimed.  
"Guys! Are we even sure that they're okay?" Numbuh Two asked.  
"My points?" Numbuh Three asked.  
"No! Numbuh One and Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Two exclaimed.

"Of course they're okay! It's not like that they went back to that island or-" Numbuh Four said panicking as Numbuh Three was winning the game.

"Game Over." The video game said.  
"Yahoo!" Numbuh Three exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
"What?" Numbuh Four asked sadly.  
"Oh, come on, Numbuh Four, it's just a game." Numbuh Three said as she hugged him.  
"... Yeah. I guess." Numbuh Four said returning the hug.

"... Okay. Before you guys get all fluffy and stuff, maybe we can- wait a minute. Numbuh Four, did you say that they might have gone back to the island?" Numbuh Two asked.

"I said it's what I thought." Numbuh Four said.  
"Besides, it wouldn't take them that long to come back." Numbuh Three said.

Outside, they heard a loud roaring sound. They looked out the window and saw the Delightful Children's ship, flying back to their mansion. The ship was flying from where the island was. Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four exchanged glances.

"... You don't think?" Numbuh Two asked.  
"Maybe it is." Numbuh Four said.  
"That explains why they didn't come back." Numbuh Three said, worriedly.  
"... Guys? Get to the ship. We're going to find Numbuh One and Numbuh Five." Numbuh Two said.

* * *

Back at the island, Numbuh One and Numbuh Five were planning their revenge on the Delightful Children while they were walking back to the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. It was going to take them a while to find the shore, but they were used to it. 

"It's kinda weird how we can't find out a way to defeat the Delightful Children." Numbuh One said.

"Yeah... I guess so." Numbuh Five replied.  
"... But, we'll think of something..."  
"Powerful?"  
"Yeah. Powerful. Good times."

As they finally reached the shore, they saw the inevitable.

The G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E was gone!

"No!" Numbuh One and Numbuh Five both exclaimed.  
"Where is it?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"I don't know." Numbuh One replied as he and Numbuh Five looked around the ocean.

"... The Delightful Children."  
"Huh? How can you be sure?"  
"Look."

Numbuh Five pointed out at the middle of the ocean and saw... the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E torn into small parts.

"Ironic." Numbuh One said.  
"Yeah." Numbuh Five said, angrily.

She sat down on the sandy shore, looking at the ocean's sunrise.

"We should never have came here." Numbuh Five said sadly.  
"Oh, Numbuh Five. You wanted to come back here again to remember memories." Numbuh One said as he sat down beside her.

"I guess. But why did it have to be like this?"  
"It's not your fault. They planned to come here. And we couldn't stop them."  
"We tried. But they wont stop until we're destroyed."  
"No, they wont. But they'll never destroy us."  
"... Yeah. I guess you're right."  
"Besides they can take away anything, but they can't take away what we've cherished. Each other."

Numbuh Five looked at him. He was smiling at her. She smiled back. That was the sweetest thing that he said. Facing their eyes, they hugged each other so tightly that they never wanted to let go.

"Thank you, Numbuh One." Numbuh Five said.  
"Thank you, for everything." he replied to her.

That hug lasted for quite a while.

* * *

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" 

Numbuh Five woke up. It was almost night! Then, she realized that she and Numbuh One fell asleep on the sandy shore together. When she woke up, she thought she heard a bark. Maybe it was just a dream. Or maybe not. She wanted to go back to sleep. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard it again.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

What was that sound? It came from behind her. She quickly turned around. It was a wolf pup! It was so cute! It was staring at Numbuh Five like it was going to play with her.

"Awww. A wolf pup. It's kinda cute." Numbuh Five said.  
"A wolf wha?" Numbuh One asked tiredly.  
"Look. A puppy." Numbuh Five replied.  
"Huh? Whoa. Where did that come from?"  
"Probably from the woods."

Numbuh Five picked the little puppy up off the sandy ground. The pup started to lick Numbuh Five's face. He liked her.

"Well, he's a feisty little one." Numbuh Five said.  
"Yeah." Numbuh One said.  
"... Well, you go on home, little guy." Numbuh Five said to the puppy as she lowered him to the ground.

But the puppy refused to go. He just stayed there.

"Now, your mother might be worried about you. So go on." Numbuh Five said.

The puppy whimpered. He looked like he was about to cry.

"... He must really want to stay with you." Numbuh One said.  
"Maybe. Do you have a mother, little one?" Numbuh Five asked.

The puppy looked down on the ground.

"I guess that's a no. Theron might have killed her before he killed Maverick." Numbuh Five said.

"Maybe you're right." Numbuh One said.

The puppy jumped in Numbuh Five's lap. He felt comfortable.

"... You want to keep him?" Numbuh One asked.  
"Huh?"  
"It's okay. He has no mother. So we can help him.""... Okay. You wanna stay with us, little puppy?"

The puppy barked with enjoyment.

"And that, is a yes." Numbuh Five said.  
"Numbuh Three would really want to play with him." Numbuh One said.  
"You mean her. It's a girl."  
"Girl? Now, that's something that Numbuh Four would be disappointed at."  
"Yeah. Maybe we should get going."  
"Okay."

They both got up off the shore and went back to the woods.

"So, thought of any names yet for the pup?" Numbuh One asked.  
"Yeah, I guess."

Then, the wind blew in front of Numbuh Five's face. She stopped. and so did Numbuh One. It lasted for like about thirty seconds, but Numbuh Five heard it loud and clear. Numbuh One knew. It was Maverick's spirit. The puppy was Maverick's daughter. In the wind, Maverick was telling Numbuh Five her name in her thoughts. Finally, the wind stopped. Numbuh One waited.

"Alia." Numbuh Five said.

"Her name is Alia."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	5. Words That Couldn't Be Spoken

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...**

**

* * *

**Aila continued to follow Numbuh One and Numbuh Five around dozens of times. The only problem is, she keeps on getting into trouble. But it doesn't bother Numbuh Five... yet. Alia kept on running places, over and over again. Different directions, different paths. It drove Numbuh One crazy.

"Numbuh Five, if we're gonna ever find shelter, Alia needs to stop fooling around." Numbuh One said.

"... Alia. Come here, girl." Numbuh Five said to the little wolf puppy.  
"Bark!" Alia exclaimed as she jumped into Numbuh Five's arms.  
"She's just a puppy, Numbuh One. It's not her fault that she's lonely." Numbuh Five said.  
"... Yeah. I guess. But she was driving me crazy. Direction by direction, scampering by scampering-"

"Okay, okay. She's stopped now."  
"Good."

Alia rested in Numbuh Five's arms. She's been walking for a while, and she's been tired. Numbuh One and Numbuh Five, meanwhile, wondered if the rest of the Kids Next Door operatives found out that they were gone. They needed to get out of that island before something else happens. They've been walking for hours. They needed more than Alia did. So they both rested on a rock. It was next to the flowing river.

"Great. I don't even know where we are." Numbuh Five said.  
"Maybe we're in the middle of the island." Numbuh One replied.  
"Yeah. I remember coming this way. It's where we ran from the Delightful Children." Numbuh Five said.

"I remember too." Numbuh One said.  
"You're near the river that leads to a pack of experiments."

Numbuh Five and Numbuh One heard that voice. They didn't recognize it in any way. It told them that it was somewhere near a pack of experiments.

"Are you guys listening to me?"

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five couldn't believe it. It was Alia! She was actually talking!

"... Did... did you just talk?" Numbuh One asked.  
"Well, not exactly. I'm forwarding my thoughts to you. That way I can help you get through this island." Alia said-thought.

"You mean... you're like a guide to us?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Only slightly. You see, I've heard a lot about you... Abby and Nigel. You two and some other kids were stranded on this island many days ago. You survived without being killed by Theron, the killer in this island. You know that some weird kids are making part adult experiments around here. It taunted me. Every single bit of part adult experiments have come here, which is terrorizing my family. Killing them on their tracks. I couldn't take it anymore. I was never strong enough to take down how many experiments of part animals and part humans there are. Nobody could take them down. But you two, you took down one of them. So, what I'm saying is... I need your help." Alia explained.

"... How do you know all this?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"... My father told me. He told me everything. He was amazed of what courage and faith you two shared." Alia said.

"Who is your father?" Numbuh One asked.  
"... Maverick. My father's name is Maverick." Alia finally said.  
"Maverick?" Numbuh One and Numbuh Five both said shockingly.

No wonder there was a puppy on this island. She was alone because Theron killed him. They both killed Theron with everything that they can.

"You know him?" Alia asked.  
"Know him? He helped us." Numbuh Five said.  
"Wow." Alia said.  
"Yeah. But why do you need our help?" Numbuh One asked.

"You guys can stop those kids from making more experiments and releasing them on this island. I can't do it, because I have no strength. So you two are my only hope. Can you help me?" Alia asked.

"... We needed revenge on those Delightful Freaks anyway... so we'll do it." Numbuh Five said.

"Thank you, Abby." Alia said.  
"Oh, but here's the problem: how are we going to get out of here?" Numbuh One asked.

"Wow! You guys were lost _in here_? This island is amazing!"

It was Numbuh Two. Right behind a row of trees. With Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three.

"Amazing? We were almost killed here, Numbuh Two! And you call it _amazing_?" Numbuh Four's voice exclaimed through the trees.

"Numbuh One! Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Three's voice echoed through the canopy.  
"Numbuh Three! We're over here!" Numbuh Five called.  
"What was that?" Numbuh Four asked.

Then, Alia started running towards the voices.

"Alia, no!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

Too late. Alia disappeared in the trees. Then, silence appeared for the next five seconds.

"Aww! Isn't she cute?" Numbuh Three's voice said.  
"Bark!" Alia happily barked.  
"Where'd you come from?" Numbuh Three asked.  
"Bark! Bark!" Alia barked.

Then, the sound of footsteps came through the trees. Alia was leading Numbuh Three toward them!

"Numbuh Four! Numbuh Two! I think this puppy found Numbuh One and Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Three exclaimed as her voice was getting louder.

"What puppy?" Numbuh Four asked loudly.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five stood up and listened for Alia.

"Come on, Alia! Come on!" Numbuh Five called.  
"Bark! Bark!" Alia replied.

As she appeared from the trees, Alia jumped into Numbuh Five's arms. Then, Numbuh Three appeared from the trees as well.

"Numbuh Five! Numbuh One!" she exclaimed.  
"What have you guys been doing here?" Numbuh Four asked as he also came out of the trees.

"... Catching up on old memories." Numbuh One said as he put his arm around Numbuh Five's shoulders.

"Well it was quick. Is that a wolf?" Numbuh Two asked.  
"Yeah. This is Alia." Numbuh One said.  
"Alia? What an adorable name!" Numbuh Three exclaimed as she took the little pup.  
"Yeah, if you're a shrimp." Numbuh Four whispered.  
"..._He_ should talk." Numbuh Five whispered to Numbuh One, causing him to giggle.

"Guys. You might not believe us, but Alia talked to me in mine and Numbuh One's thoughts. She wants us to help her stop the Delightful Children from making more part adult experiments again. Those experiments are destroying this island. If we want to get revenge on those Delightful Dorks, we're going to have to destroy those experiments first." Numbuh Five said.

"... Do you think we can do that?" Numbuh Three asked.  
"Of course we can! We want revenge on those brats, and we're gonna get them." Numbuh Five said.

"Bark!" Alia happily barked.  
"... Kids Next Door..." Numbuh Five began, then nodded at Numbuh One.

Then they both exclaimed,

"Battlestations!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	6. Answers and Betrayel Revealed

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more... **

**

* * *

**  
After Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, and Numbuh Two rescued Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, and Alia, they were on their way to take action against the Delightful Children in their ship (as shown in Operation: FA.S.T.-F.O.O.D). Numbuh Five and Numbuh One were more than ready to take down the DC. But they had so many questions to ask Alia.

"So tell us. Are you part adult yourself?" Numbuh Five asked her.  
"No. Not exactly. My father was a part adult who had me with a pure bred wolf." Alia said in her thoughts.

"But how many experiments attacked your family?" Numbuh One asked.  
"You may not believe me, but just two." Alia said.  
"... I bet one of them was Theron." Numbuh Four said.

"Yes. And the other was his brother, Cassius. Theron and Cassius never left each other's side to kill another soul. They worked together as a team forever and for always. But, Cassius has been killed by an adult of which those five kids knew. Theron has been hating and killing humans ever since." Alia said.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five exchanged glances. They knew.

"Do you think?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"Could be." Numbuh One replied.  
"What? Who?" Numbuh Three asked.  
"... Father. He might have killed Cassius." Numbuh Five said to Numbuh Three.  
"... But he wont kill anymore." Alia said vengefully.

They all knew that Alia wanted revenge on the kids who unleashed those experiments to destroy her family. Alia was more ready than any of the Kids Next Door was. She promised herself that she would stop the experimenting before something else happens. Even if it does kill her.

* * *

The Kids Next Door finally arrived to the Delightful Children's mansion. They all got out with their weapons in their hands. Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, and Numbuh Three decided to search for the Delightful Children. Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, and Alia were going to search for the experiments around the mansion. They tried to find secret doors, secret walls, look for a lever anywhere. But barely anything. Maybe there was a password. No, nothing. They looked in the living room, the bedrooms, the attic, everywhere. But there was one place they haven't looked: the basement. 

They walked down really slowly down the stairs, clutching the weapons in their hands. They all looked around to see if anything was found. There, on the wall, looked like a door. Numbuh One looked closely at it. Numbuh Five looked at the bookcase, and pulled one book out of there. It said, _"Experimental Process"_. Numbuh Five looked inside. It showed ingredients, chemicals, test results, everything that could be put in experimenting.

"Numbuh Five. Alia." Numbuh One whispered.

Numbuh One was right in front of the open door. Numbuh Five carried the book and walked towards Numbuh One. Alia followed also.

"What do you think is inside?" Alia asked.  
"I don't know. But we're about to find out." Numbuh One said as he slowly walked into the room.

Numbuh Five followed behind him as well. She still had the book in her hand. She knew it might come in handy soon enough. The room was an experimenting lab. It had chemicals, projects, everything. At the corner, Alia noticed a cage of a wild mountain lion cub. It looked like it was crying for mercy. The cub started scratching the cage, hoping to find a way to get out. Alia felt sorry for the cub. Being trapped inside a cage, being experimented like it was just one piece of trash. The cub whimpered. It's paw was on one of the bars. It looked like it was about to cry.

Alia walked to the poor cub. She wanted to find a way to help this cub. Anything. But she wasn't strong enough. Alia felt foolish to even try to rescue the cub. She felt like she was just doing something that will never be important. But it is in her heart.

"Alia? What'd you find, girl?" Numbuh Five's voice said from behind.  
"Bark!" Alia exclaimed.

Numbuh Five walked to the cage and saw the poor cub. She also felt sorry for the little guy. She knew how it felt when she was trying to jump off that cliff. They were both trapped in something they couldn't get out. They didn't want to give up, but it was for their own risk.

"That's also why you came here, Alia. To free the wild animals here." Numbuh Five said to the wolf puppy.

"... Yes." Alia said as she hung her head.

Numbuh Five pulled the lock on the cage as hard as she could. The cage door finally opened, and the cub walked out slowly with it's ears down. Alia stood beside the cub. It felt comfortable again.

"... Thank you..." the cub said in their thoughts.  
"... No problem." Numbuh Five said.

The cub started to walk around the lab, with Alia following it. Numbuh Five felt relieved that the cub was out of the cage. Then, she felt something warm on her shoulder. It was Numbuh One, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Numbuh Five." he said.

She smiled. She felt like she had more faith from him then she ever got. She was also happy that, now, she's got him. And nothing could ever change that. Nothing will. Numbuh One took her hand in his, and began searching once again.

"... Oh, Numbuh One. I almost forgot. I found this at the bookcase." Numbuh Five said as she pulled out the book.

"Hmm... this might be the key to what they were doing." Numbuh One said as he looked at a few pages.  
"What? What is it?" Alia asked.  
"It's what the Delightful Children used to experiment you and the rest of the wild animals." Numbuh Five said.

It took a moment for them to find out more in the book. Then, they finally found out. Numbuh Five and Numbuh One exchanged glances in amazement.

"Then it's true. The Delightful Children made those experiments in a different routine." Numbuh One said.

"What are you talking about?" Alia asked.

"They didn't make those experiments because they wanted to destroy the Kids Next Door. That island was a place where they had to test part adult experiments. They were testing them to see if they were vicious enough to destroy kids all over the world!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

"Very clever, Abby. But we don't think that you'll be finding out more soon enough."

It was the Delightful Children.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	7. Deceived By Trust, Trialed By Alia

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more... **

**

* * *

**

"The Delightful Dorks." Numbuh Five said as she raised her weapon.  
"What do you want now?" Numbuh One asked them.  
"We already found out that you are about to destroy our experiments, and set the wild animals free. But why don't you ask... Alia?" The DC said.

"Alia? What _about_ Alia?" Numbuh Five asked them angrily.  
"Everything." Alia said.  
"W-What do you mean?" Numbuh One asked.

"Remember what I told you about Cassius? It was true, exactly. Theron killed my mother _before _Cassius died. I couldn't take the pain from missing my mother. My father wouldn't do anything. He sad that both Theron and Cassius were too powerful to take down. I was also scared myself. So... I had to ask The Delightful Children for help. Their father killed Cassius. I was so happy for that. But they only made it worse. Theron's rage doubled the killing than he and Cassius had ever done. My father wanted to protect me so much. But ever since my dad told me that you two came into this island, I've been thinking that you were working for the Delightful Children, just to kill _me _next. My father wanted me to stay hidden. So I did." Alia said.

"... So _that's _why Maverick tried to attack me at the beginning." Numbuh Five said.

"Yes. He wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to destroy my family. But he told me you weren't. I hate to admit this... but Theron forced my dad to join him. Either that, or he will kill me. I stayed hidden in the cave ever since. Until, I finally found out that Theron killed my father. I was outraged. It was all my fault that I asked the Delightful Children for help. I didn't expect for this to happen. I was completely relieved that you two killed Theron. So, thank you. But, ever since my father's death, I couldn't take any chances. If I couldn't trust those kids, I could never trust _you_." Alia said.

Alia moved to the middle of the room. Angry and confused. She faced both Numbuh One and Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five hated to admit it... but they've been _tricked_. They trusted Alia. But Alia never trusted them. Alia just used them to track down the Delightful Children.

"Alia... we trusted you. You father saved us. How can you hate us?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"... Haven't you figured it out? My father died because of _you_! I can't take anymore killings, so why should there be any more everytime I see you?" Alia exclaimed.

Numbuh Five couldn't believe it. Alia hated them. Just because Maverick risked his life for them.

"... Alia. I really did think you would understand how I felt when I was attacked at the island. I did find out almost everything in that island. The experiments, courage, love, even fighting back. I thought you felt the same. You're strong, powerful, unstoppable, and I really think you had the guts to fight back. Like me and Numbuh One did." Numbuh Five said.

"Abby... I'm sorry. But I can't trust you... anymore. "Alia said, with tears in her eyes.

The mountain lion cub slowly walked towards Alia.

"I appreciate you guys setting me free, but I also think that me and Alia should _never_ trust kids." the cub said.

"... Who are you anyway?" Numbuh One asked.  
"... I'm Theron's son."

Theron's son. Theron's son. Those two words repeated Numbuh One and Numbuh Five's mind. They set Theron's son free. And they've been tricked by their friend. Can this day get any worse?

"Well, since you found out the truth about Alia and Takei, I suggest you stay still." The DC said as a huge machine appeared in front of them.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five fired their weapons at the machine. It started blasting the same desenograting acid towards them. Dodging, blasting, jumping, Numbuh One and Numbuh Five fought with the machine. Alia and Takei stood there and watched.

"... What must be done, must be done." Alia said to Takei.  
"We need to call for Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Five exclaimed to Numbuh One.

"Oh, we don't think so." The DC said as they pointed to the right.

Numbuh One and Numbuh Five saw Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four, tied up and gagged.

"Oh, no." Numbuh One whispered to himself.  
"Oh, yes!" The DC said.

The machine fired as many blasts as it could. Numbuh Five wanted it to stop. But she still continued to fire blasts at the machine, hoping to weaken it. Then, as she tried to dodge one blast from the machine, one blast hit her on the shoulder!

"Numbuh Five!" Numbuh One yelled.

Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four gasped. So did Alia. Alia wanted to help her, but she promised not to move. Numbuh One ran to Numbuh Five, examining her wounded shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, Numbuh One. Just run..." Numbuh Five said.  
"Never." Numbuh One said.

He fired at the machine so many times. The machine was finally weakening! Alia tried to move, but something told her not to move. She just stood there and watched.

"... Just because you can't trust kids, doesn't mean you can't save them. They've helped you lots of times as well. It's never right to turn them back. Because they had faith in you." Takei said to Alia.

Takei was right. Numbuh Five and Numbuh One _did _have faith in Alai. And she turned her back on them. She felt like a fool. The machine raised up when Numbuh One fired his biggest shot. The machine blasted ten times more acid towards Numbuh Five and Numbuh One. Numbuh One stayed and stood in front of Numbuh Five. He didn't want her to get hurt again. As the blast flew towards them, Numbuh One closed his eyes, and remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Numbuh Five... before we die, I know that there's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Numbuh Five... above all the years I've been with you, I just wanted to say that... I love you."  
"You what?"  
"I love you. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same about me."_

_"... Numbuh One... I've also had faith in you... and I've also loved you too. I was in the same problem you were in."_

_Numbuh One and Numbuh Five smiled like they never did before. Slowly, second by second, they moved their heads closer to each other's. Then... they kissed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Numbuh Five clenched onto her shoulder. Numbuh One hugged her, and prepared for the worst. Alia couldn't take it. She ran towards Numbuh One and Numbuh Five. Then... she took the blast. It blasted her with full power. Numbuh One and Numbuh Five couldn't believe it. Even though Alai never trusted them, she saved them anyway. Alia fell on the ground, suddenly shaking.

"Alia!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.  
"... Fool." The DC said from behind.  
"... Oh my God..." Takei said.

Alia tried to open her eyes. She saw Numbuh Five right beside her. She sat on her knees, staring completely at Alia. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was too scared to even speak.

"Alai? Are... are you okay?" Numbuh Five asked.  
"... Abby... de... destroy the experiments... You and Nigel... can do this... But, thank you... for having faith... in... me..." Alia said between breaths.

"No, no! You need to live! You hear me? You need to live!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

Alia didn't say a word. Her eyes were open, but they didn't blink.

"Alia? Alia! Oh, no! Alia! Wake up! Wake up!" Numbuh Five exclaimed.

Alia didn't speak. Or breathed. Numbuh One walked behind Numbuh Five, and put his hand on her shoulder. Numbuh Five stood up, and hugged Numbuh One. She cried in his shirt. Tears were staining it, but Numbuh One didn't care. He patted her on the back. He also had tears in his eyes too. From behind, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four also had tears in their eyes. Numbuh Three was crying the most. But Numbuh Five cried even more.

Alia, Numbuh Five's good friend, was dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	8. Bravery, But Engorgement

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more... **

**

* * *

**Numbuh Five's rage grew stronger. Because of the Delightful Children, Alia was dead. The wolf puppy died just to save them. Just like her father did before.

"... I'll kill you!" Numbuh Five exclaimed to the DC as she pulled out her weapon.

Numbuh Five fired at them dozens of times. She didn't care about the machine. The DC were actually dodging from her blasts! Numbuh One tried to pull her back, but she fought him. The DC killed Alia. At least, their machine did. Takei couldn't take any more killings as much as Alia did. Theron was Takei's flesh and blood, so why does Takei have to fight as well? Takei was scared as much as Numbuh Three was. Numbuh Three thought that Numbuh Five was going to die destroying that machine.

But Takei couldn't mostly believe it. Alia was so brave enough to save her best friends from dying. Boy, he wished he could be like her; brave, strong, and smart. But Takei barely even knew Numbuh One and Numbuh Five. His father attacked Alia's mother and father, and he felt guilty. He wanted to do something to make it up to her, but it was too late. But, then he noticed. Alia was good friends with Numbuh One and Numbuh Five. She tried to save them. Maybe he could do the same... To also prove that he was brave. He could do this. Alia did, so he can. Takei ran over to Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four, and untied the knots. They were soon free. They released the tape from their mouths, and went to help Numbuh Five and Numbuh One. They got their weapons and began to fire at the machine.

"Numbuh Five, you need to calm down!" Numbuh One exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders.

Then he realized that her shoulder was still bleeding. He tore a long piece of his sweater and wrapped it around her bleeding shoulder. It hurt a little to Numbuh Five, but it sort of stopped the bleeding.

"... Th- Thanks, Numbuh One..." she said weakly.  
"... It's okay, Numbuh Five. Just calm down." Numbuh One said as he relaxed her shoulders.

Numbuh Five calmed down for a short time. She took a couple of deep breaths, and lowered her weapon.

"It's all right, Numbuh Five. You just rest your shoulder. It looks pretty bad." Numbuh One said.

He took her to the side of the room as the rest of the operatives fought the machine. He laid her down on the ground and let her rest.

"You'll be okay. You just save your energy." Numbuh One said.

He gave her a kiss, and went to join the rest on destroying that machine.

"Who untied you?" Numbuh One asked Numbuh Two.  
"That cub did." he said.  
"Takei?" Numbuh One said as he looked at the cub.

The cub was helping Numbuh Three fight the machine. He was quite amazed. How can a cub help someone they've just met? Numbuh One didn't care, he just went back to shooting the machine. Behind, Numbuh Five slowly walked over to Alia's dead body. She picked her up and laid her down to the side of the room.

"You deserved better. Just like your mom and dad did. I'm sorry Alia. But I _will _avenge your death." Numbuh Five said.

She hoped that Alia heard her, because she meant it. She didn't know what made Alia sacrifice her life for them. Then she heard a growl. She looked up, and saw Takei fighting with the rest of the operatives. Then she smiled. Numbuh Five and Numbuh One killed Theron before, which made every animal happy. Including Takei. Takei couldn't take his father, nor his uncle anymore. If he was to survive, the killings had to stop. Takei _wanted _to help them. Not just because Alia did, but for bravery.

"You fools just wont give up." the Delightful Children said.  
"No they wont..." a voice said from behind.

Everyone stopped fighting and faced the voice. They looked behind the DC to see... Father. At the only doorway of the lab.

"So... you pathetic Kids Next Door survived? How interesting. But I'm afraid you wont be staying alive _that _easy." Father said as he drew up flames from his body. He fired the flames directly at Numbuh Three.

"Look out!" Numbuh Four exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way.

The blast of flames hit the ground, creating a dark circle. Takei stood his ground. He didn't move. He never knew about Father. But he didn't care how powerful he was. Father saw the mountain lion cub.

"Well, a mountain lion cub? What a nice target." Father said.

He heated up a strong flame and fired it at little Takei. Takei dodged it. Numbuh Five was quite impressed. That was a fast move! Then he ran up to Father, and attacked him. He felt a tiny burn on his side, but didn't care. He scrunched up his arm a couple of times.

"I'll hold him off! You guys try to escape!" Takei yelled.

Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four understood what he meant. Numbuh Five picked up Alia and joined the rest into getting out of the mansion. But the machine appeared in front of them, blocking their way. All together, they all fired their weapon at the machine. This time, the machine was getting weaker and weaker. Especially from the last fight. The machine couldn't take it anymore. It weakened down in pain.

They all ran out of the mansion and into the ship. Numbuh Five set Alia right beside her on the soft floor.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Numbuh One said.  
"We can't! We've gotta wait for Takei." Numbuh Five said.

* * *

Inside, Takei was getting weak as well. Father knocked him to the side of the chemicals. The chemicals that were used for experimenting. He had bruises and flame marks all over his body. He couldn't move. Then, Father walked up to him, flames lighting up with anger. 

"You little animal. You think you can defeat me? I've got more power than you. You're just a little helpless cub." Father said.

"Maybe so. But that doesn't stop me from defeating you." Takei said.

That meant one thing... He had a plan.

Father lit up his flames as high as he could. He was ready to fire... and Takei was also ready. As Father fired, Takei dodged as fast as he could. Then, Father's flames hit the chemicals... and exploded. The whole mansion blew up into tiny bits of wood. The KND saw it with their own eyes. Both Numbuh One and Numbuh Five hoped Takei had survived. They didn't want another animal killed. Not a sudden movement came from the remaining debris. They stared at it for about five minutes, but nothing happened. Numbuh Five sadly looked down at the floor. Numbuh One put her hand on her shoulder.

"Guys! Look!" Numbuh Three exclaimed.

Numbuh Five looked up at the mansion. There was Takei, walking out of the remaining ruins of the mansion. They were all happy that he was finally alive. Numbuh Three walked out of the ship and took Takei in her arms.

"You're okay!" Numbuh Five exclaimed as she came out of the ship as well.  
"Yeah... but only a little." Takei said as he coughed.  
"We better get him to the ship." Numbuh Five said to Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Three carried Takei into the ship and treated him with medicine and a few bandages. Numbuh Five also got a few bandages on her shoulder. It had a few cuts and burns, but it was going to be fine. Soon, Takei was feeling fine, once again.

"You were brave, Takei." Numbuh One said.  
"Thanks. But Alia was the one that was brave." Takei said.  
"Yeah. But what are we gonna do with her?" Numbuh Four asked.  
"I think I know just what to do." Numbuh Five said as she held Alia in her arms.

"Numbuh Two, set course for the island." Numbuh Five said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	9. I'll Never Forget You, If You Don't Cry

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...**

**

* * *

**  
They all knew just what to do at the island. Hard, but worthwhile, they took Alia into the deep woods. Numbuh Two still couldn't believe that they had to survive in these woods. But he put that thought aside. As they walked behind Numbuh Five, who was holding Alia, Numbuh Three started crying, since she lost one of her friends.

"Oh, come on Numbuh Three. It was just a wolf pup. Besides, she also betrayed us-" Numbuh Four began.

"That's not true! Alia has always trusted us, but she never knew! Because of those Delightful Children, she's been thinking that it was _right_ to betray us. But we loved her, and she loved us. She_ saved our lives_, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Five exclaimed as she stopped.

"Abby is right. But we have to do what is to be done." Takei said.

They continued to walk. Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four had no idea where she was going, but Numbuh One did. Along the way, Takei was a little scared. He hasn't been in this island in a long time, and he felt like it was going to be another horror. But he was with his friends now. So he was safe.

"Where are you taking Alia to, Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Three asked.  
"Somewhere sacred, Numbuh Three. Somewhere sacred." Numbuh Five answered.

After five minutes of walking, they finally reached the river. It was flowing quite softly. There, right beside it, was the grave of Maverick. Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four were quite surprised. Their friends found the body of Maverick, and buried it. Now it was time to bury his daughter. Slowly, they all crossed the river. Numbuh Four was really nervous that he would fall in, judging the fact that he could not swim. Right beside Maverick, they dug a hole like about twice the size of Alia's body. Slowly and softly, Numbuh Five placed Alia's body on the smooth surface of the Earth.

"... Alia? I'll never forget you. You were a special friend to us all. We couldn't have destroyed the Delightful Children's experiments without you. Thank you, with all my heart, for saving us, and helping us. We all hope that you will rest in peace with your mom and dad. But if you hadn't met us, none of this would have happened." Numbuh Five said as tears came into her eyes.

_"No... it was good that you met me. And I am proud."_

A voice whispered through the trees. They recognized that voice. It was Alia's! But only, her spirit's voice. She was speaking to them through the trees, up above.

"Look!" Numbuh Three exclaimed as she pointed to the sky.

They all looked up, and saw a bright pink and blue aurora up in the dark sky. It was Alia's soul and spirit. Numbuh Five's tears disappeared as she saw the aurora.

_"Abby, you don't need to feel sorry for me. I am proud of you. I am proud of you all. I would rather die than just to see you kids suffer." _Alia said.

"... I understand." Numbuh Five said as she smiled.

_"You guys are the Kids Next Door. You can fight all of this without me. You kids are powerful, strong, and unstoppable. I know that you can defeat all adults around. Including the Delightful Children. The worst part is, them and their Father are still alive. And are waiting for their revenge, once again. So tell me. Are you ready to take action, once again to those Delightful Children?" _Alia asked.

"... We're ready anytime!" Numbuh One exclaimed.

_"Excellent. I know you will do a great job. Just have faith in each other. Your faith was what made those experiments be destroyed. What you find in your heart matters. Just like it did to me." _Alia said.

Numbuh One put his hand on Numbuh Five's shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him again.

_"And Takei? You did an excellent job by destroying that mansion. I've got to admit, it was good bravery." _Alia said to Takei.

"Well, um... thanks, Alia." Takei said as he blushed.  
_"And I think that they couldn't have destroyed the experiments without you." _Alia said.

"At least I think. Listen, I'm sorry that my family killed your mom and dad. I really feel guilty." Takei said.

_"Takei, it's all right. You didn't do anything wrong, so it wasn't your fault. You're a true friend, and I don't think we'll ever forget that." _Alia spoke.

Takei blushed, and accepted it.

_"I think I must be going. My mother and father is waiting for me. But before I go, I have to say... Abby and Nigel, you two worked together to make this all end. I am so proud of you. You two, all of you, give my family the true strength to believe we can defeat Theron. Thank you."_ Alia said.

Numbuh One took Numbuh Five's hand in his.

"Thank you, too. We'll never forget you. But again, Alia. Thank you so much, for everything." Numbuh Five said.

_"... Good-bye, Abby. I hope to see you again..." _

Then, in a slow haze, the aurora disappeared. Numbuh Five had strong tears in her eyes. In her head, she started remembering sad flashbacks of her and Alia.

* * *

_**"Bark! Bark!"  
"Awww. A wolf pup. It's kinda cute."**_

_**"You see, I've heard a lot about you... Abby and Nigel."**_

_**"Alia. Her name is Alia."**_

_**"Abby... I'm sorry. But I can't trust you... anymore."**_

_**"Well, she's a feisty little one."**_

_**"But, thank you... for having faith... in... me..."  
"No, no! You need to live! You hear me? You need to live!"**_

_**"So, what I'm saying is... I need your help."**_

_**"That's also why you came here, Alia. To free the wild animals here."**_

_**"Alia? Alia! Oh, no! Alia! Wake up! Wake up!"**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Numbuh Five fell in Numbuh One's arms, and cried. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. To know that Alia is okay, and with her mother and father now.

"It's okay, Numbuh Five. It's okay." Numbuh One said as he patted her back.

Numbuh Three started crying as well. She missed little Alia too. Even Numbuh One and Numbuh Two cried. Numbuh Four didn't want to admit it, but he was crying, too! Takei couldn't stop the sobs in his eyes. After long moments of crying, Takei finally spoke.

"I think we should do this right now."

They all slowly covered Alia's body with soft Earth. Letting her rest in peace. Numbuh Five wiped the tears from her eyes.

"... She was a good pup. And she still is. Now I think it's time for you guys to go as well." Takei said.

"But what about you?" Numbuh Four asked.  
"I'll stay here, and keep guard of more animals that are sent to come here. Don't worry. I will be fine. I'll also make sure that nobody disturbs Alia's grave." Takei said.

"You're really brave, Takei. You really are." Numbuh Five said as she scratched Takei behind the ears.  
"Thank you." Takei said.

Takei went up the steep cliff ahead of the river. As he went up the first step, he called to them,

"Good-bye, my friends."

And he disappeared into the trees.

That was it. Alia and Takei were both in peace once again. No longer than they ever knew. Not looking back, the Kids Next Door walked back to their ship. But as soon as Numbuh Five was about to get on the ship, she asked Numbuh One something.

"Numbuh One? This island has been one of Alia's true home. But her true home is in my heart... Do you think she wont forget us?" Numbuh Five asked.

"No. She'll never forget us. And we'll never forget her." Numbuh One said.  
"... I'm so glad that I've got you." Numbuh Five said.  
"I'm so glad that I've got _you_." Numbuh One said as he hugged her.

Then, hand in hand, they both got on the ship, and took off. After the last sight of the island, Numbuh Five and Numbuh One looked out at the window. Numbuh One took her hand into his again.

"We'll always remember that island, like we'll always remember Alia." Numbuh One said.

Numbuh Five put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"We will. We'll call that island... Alia Island." Numbuh Five said.

With that thought still in mind, Numbuh One and Numbuh Five shared their great kiss again. It felt good, as if it was their first time. It seemed like an eternity until they broke the kiss. Then, they both again stared out at the window. Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four joined them. Numbuh Two did too, as the auto pilot was still on. They could never forget Alia or Takei. But they all hope to go back one day, to stand by the grave of Alia and speak to her once again. After this timeless story... of the return.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**


	10. Cerulean Shadow's Note: Please Read

**Title: The Bruises On My Heart: The Return  
By: Cerulean Shadow  
Summary: The sequel to "The Bruises On My Heart"! Numbuh Five and Numbuh One decide to return to the island. Only to find out more...  
**

**

* * *

**

**FROM CERULEAN SHADOW:**

_**I thank you all for reviewing me on both "The Bruises On My Heart", and it's sequel. I really do appreciate it. The only reason why I made Alia die in the sequel, was because I wanted you to know how I felt when I lost my dog, Kellie. She was my best friend in the whole wide world. And she was just six weeks old when she died. It was from this disease that my mom's former dog got. So, above what Numbuh Five said to Alia, (Things like, "I will never forget you" and "I have faith in you") is what I said when Kellie died.**_

**_I know this might sound stupid why I put this on here because of my dead puppy, but I want you guys to understand my pain. Losing Kellie was like losing part of my life. She was part of my life. She was the best dog ever. Part miniature schnauzer, part miniature pincher, brownish white color with a scruffy muzzle. She was just so small. She was like about the size of a football. I miss her so much. I even talk to her even though she's not even here. I'm sorry that this is taking to long... but I just miss her so much._**

_**If you guys are wondering what "Takei" is pronounced, it's "Ta-kay". When I was young I named my Chinese Shar-Pei "Takei." Hey I made a rhyme! Also, I know I made some minor mistakes, but I hope not to do it again, next time. Silly, silly me! Bad, Cerulean Shadow, bad! Again, sorry if I didn't put too much romance in here. I was just too start up with the action I kinda forgot!**_

_**But, anyway, GoldenFlither, Cyrix, BlackDecember, numbuh5, DyingStar, and Numbuh 1.5, thank you guys so much on this! I totally appreciate the reviews and comments you have given me on this! You guys are the best of friends!**_

**_I hope this all you need to know about this fanfic. If you guys want me to make another sequel, just say the word! And my fingers will be typing so hard on the keyboard for the third "The Bruises On My Heart" sequel! Thanks again!_**

_**-Cerulean Shadow**_

_**(Christine)**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
